For decades companies have been teaching welding skills Traditionally, welding has been taught in a real world setting, that is to say that welding has been taught by actually striking an arc with an electrode on a piece of metal. Instructors, skilled in the art, oversee the training process making corrections in some cases as the trainee performs a weld. By instruction and repetition, a new trainee learns how to weld using one or more processes. However, costs are incurred with every weld performed, which varies depending on the welding process being taught.
In more recent times, cost saving systems for training welders have been employed. Some systems incorporate a motion analyzer. The analyzer includes a physical model of a weldment, a mock electrode and sensing means that track movement of the mock electrode. A report is generated that indicates to what extent the electrode tip traveled outside an acceptable range of motion. More advanced systems incorporate the use of virtual reality, which simulates manipulation of a mock electrode in a virtual setting. Similarly, these systems track position and orientation. Such systems teach only muscle memory, but cannot teach the more advanced welding skills required of a skilled welder.